


E poi

by Nina36



Category: La Squadra - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina36/pseuds/Nina36
Summary: Luciano Russo non era un sentimentale, un sognatore, ma a volte - solo a volte immaginava cosa sarebbe successo se avesse seguito Angelica Rocco, se Mimmo Iovine non l'avesse uccisa





	

**Author's Note:**

> Credo di essere la prima qui su AO3 a postare una fan-fiction su "la Squadra", è un telefilm vecchio - ma il bingewatching ed il rewatch delle ultime settimane ha riacceso la passione in me. Gli eventi della fanfiction coprono varie stagioni...

Non era un sentimentale, non lo era mai stato – non sapeva come dimostrare affetto, come aprire la bocca e non dire minchiate.  Nell’ufficio volanti c’era una foto, in un angolo del tabellone, ritraeva due donne ed un uomo – era stata lui a scattarla, malgrado Angelica gli avesse chiesto di venire a farsi fotografare, di non fare il macho.

Aveva trovato quella foto nell’agenda di Angelica – dopo e quella stava bene lì, nell’ufficio, ma ne aveva trovata anche  un’altra  e quella l’aveva tenuta per se, era stata scattata da Alfio: Angelica aveva insistito e lui, realizzava adesso, non era mai stato capace di dirle di no – e lei era sempre riuscita a farlo sorridere, anche in quella foto.

“E fallo un sorriso, Luciano!” Gli aveva detto, subito prima che Alfio scattasse la fotografia. Ed infatti sorrideva in quella foto, col cinturone in una mano e l’altra attorno alle spalle di Angelica.

Ci aveva pensato – dopo. Aveva pensato, all’ospedale, a cosa sarebbe successo se non avesse detto stronzate, se avesse accostato l’auto più vicino al palazzo di Angelica, se fosse sceso con lei, se fosse salito a casa sua prima che Iovine li raggiungesse – se si fosse accorto che non c’era solo Valle a seguirli.

I giorni erano diventate settimane – e lui aveva fatto l’ennesima scelta sbagliata e quello che non aveva detto e fatto con Angelica perché non era stato pronto, perché aveva la testa ancora incasinata dopo mesi sotto copertura e dopo che Miriam se ne era andata e lui aveva capito che aveva sbagliato tutto, che era diventato tale e quale a suo padre e si faceva schifo perché aveva giurato che non sarebbe mai accaduto, lo aveva fatto con Cristiana – manco fosse stato un personaggio di “Un Posto al sole” – e lei lo aveva fottuto, in tutti i sensi.

Le settimane erano diventate mesi, e a volte pensava – lui che non era mai stato un fenomeno con l’immaginazione, che era pragmatico, che vedeva la vita e le divisioni erano nette: giusto e sbagliato, bianco e nero, buoni e cattivi, realtà e fantasia.

 Solo che  - solo che le cose non erano proprio così. Certi cattivi, quelli che gli avevano strappato il cuore dal petto con un colpo di pistola  erano anche ottimi padri e mariti, che non avrebbero mai alzato un dito sulle persone che amavano e un femminiello poteva diventare un’amica, alla quale raccontava i fatti suoi, alla quale diceva che a volte non dormiva e pensava a cosa sarebbe successo se si fosse mosso prima, se non avesse fatto lo stronzo con un’amica solo perché si preoccupava per lui, dopo che lo aveva baciato.

Ed aveva ancora la foto nel cassetto del comò, vicino ad un orologio d’oro, la sua fede nuziale e gli occhiali da sole di Lino Terlizzi. Non la guardava mai la foto, non apriva mai il cassetto, e nel frattempo la voglia di spaccare la faccia ad Edoardo si era afflosciata, non aveva più importanza e non gli importava neanche che tutti sapessero che era stato uno stronzo con Miriam, che aveva sbagliato tutto – che aveva confuso amore e rispetto con paura e terrore e l’unica cosa che gli faceva piacere era che Angelica non l’avesse saputo.

Lei aveva pensato che lui valesse qualcosa ed era morta per questo. Genny aveva pensato che ci fosse del buono in lui, che fosse un uomo di cui ci si potesse innamorare.

Certo. Come no. Lo aveva pensato anche Angelica e pure lei era morta.

E a volte pensava – immaginava di accompagnare Angelica su, la immaginava sorridere e baciargli una guancia, o appoggiare il viso contro la sua spalla come faceva a volte e, nelle giornate buone, lui la baciava e fuori, a Rione Traiano, Iovine veniva arrestato da Valle, Pietro o anche l’ispettore Derrick per quello che gliene importava,  Cristiana faceva la sua vita in quel bar di merda e Angelica si addormentava tra le sue braccia e lui diceva le cose giuste al momento giusto, non si faceva avvelenare dalla paura o fottere dall’orgoglio.

E se pure ammazzava Rita Pintauro durante uno scontro a fuoco, mentre faceva il suo cazzo di lavoro, a casa trovava Angelica, con i capelli un po’ più lunghi, il piercing all’ombellico, la sua cucina piccante, da calabrese doc, ed i fratelli di lei non li vedeva al funerale, che lo guardavano come se fosse stato lui ad ammazzargli la sorella (avevano torto?), ma a Natale quando venivano a trovarli – e le sue cose, erano a casa di Angelica e quella era diventata casa sua, dopo un po’.

E se pure per rappresaglia i Pintauro decidevano di fargli la pelle – Genny non moriva, non veniva uccisa come un cane per colpa sua – e forse Angelica avrebbe scoperto di Miriam, ma ci sarebbe stata lei a ritrovarlo, davanti a tutti: piena di grinta e col cuore in gola, coraggiosa, piccolina ma forte come un uragano.

Lei ci sarebbe stata.

Lei un po’ c’era ancora: nella foto nel cassetto, quella che non guardava mai, in quella nell’ufficio delle volanti, su cui buttava uno sguardo, ogni volta che entrava in quella stanza. E c’era negli errori che continuava a commettere, in quelli che non si perdonava mai, nelle cose buone che faceva – ogni tanto, nel fatto che ricordasse le sue parole, quando controllava persone di colore (e forse erano solo parole, politicamente corrette, ma non se la sentiva più di usare le altre – non dopo che Katia aveva pianto tra le sue braccia al funerale di Angelica e lei le aveva voluto bene – e vedeva le brave persone per strada, e il colore della pelle non c’entrava un cazzo.)

Lei un po’ c’era ancora – in quelle immagini e quelle domande che ancora si faceva, anche anni dopo, quando c’erano state altre donne e lui passava notti insonni perché c’era qualcosa di sbagliato in lui, non in loro.

E c’era nelle lettere che ogni tanto la mamma di Angelica gli scriveva alle quali rispondeva, nelle poche che Cristiana gli aveva scritto dal carcere alle quali non aveva mai risposto, nella saggezza di un collega siciliano, il primo, dopo Genny, al quale avesse accennato qualcosa.

E c’era, ancora, quando – ed erano passati anni, com’era possibile? E lui non era un sentimentale, non era un romantico, era lo stronzo del S. Andrea, quello che aveva spezzato il cuore di una ragazzina per ferire la madre di lei, perché – perché era lui quello ad avere paura, quello che ancora era rimasto col cuore ad una notte, che avrebbe dovuto passare in camerata, o a casa di Angelica, o ammazzato da Mimmo Iovine.

Angelica c’era – nelle parole sussurrate, senza guardare Sciacca, mentre lo aiutava a risolvere il caso che gli aveva rovinato la vita e lo faceva perché era troppo stanco di perdere colleghi.

“Anche io tenevo a lei.” Disse.

Angelica aveva avuto una cotta per lui – ed era quella la versione ufficiale, quello che aveva detto a Salvatore.

“Lo so.” Rispose il collega.

Lo guardò – e c’era saggezza negli occhi neri del collega, c’era dolore – e quello lo conosceva, lo aveva provato. C’era compassione, ma non gli faceva prudere le mani e la lingua.

“Le volevo bene.” Disse dopo un momento. Ed erano le cose che non aveva detto ad Angelica, che non aveva detto a Genny, erano i films che si faceva di notte, a volte: Angelica con i capelli un po’ più lunghi, a lavorare con lui all’investigativa, a dormire con lui – ad aprire lo scrigno, con un grimaldello, perché era stata cocciuta, caparbia e lui non era mai riuscito a dirle di no.

Salvatore annuì, non aggiunse una parola a quello che aveva detto. Erano due cani sciolti, e c’era il lavoro – ma poi, tempo dopo, lo vide nell’ufficio volanti, a sbirciare la foto nell’angolo.

“C’aveva un bel sorriso –“ Disse solo.

Sì. Sorrise – e per una volta non fu un sorriso di circostanza.

“Stasera vieni a cena da me.” Disse.

La foto di Angelica era ancora nel cassetto del comò, e quella sera, tornando a casa, per la prima volta da anni lo aprì, sbirciando il contenuto: la ragazza nella foto sorrideva, lui le cingeva le spalle, come se volesse tenerla stretta a se per sempre. Lui sorrideva, e ricordava che avevano riso in auto, dopo.

“Ti volevo bene.” Disse.

Gliene voleva ancora, forse gliene avrebbe voluto sempre.

Lei aveva visto qualcosa di buono in lui: come uomo e come poliziotto. Lui il passato non lo poteva cambiare, ma poteva cercare di diventare l’uomo che lei aveva visto.

Il giorno dopo fece domanda per il concorso da Ispettore. E la foto lasciò il cassetto del comò, per andare in uno dei libri.

Forse se l’avesse seguita a casa, quella sera, ora sarebbe stata lì con lui, a massaggiargli le spalle e ad invogliarlo a studiare.

Un po’ lo faceva, anche adesso.

 


End file.
